MY WITCH 13: Return of the Tracker
by NotQuiteNormOld
Summary: WxC Prince Phobos sends the Tracker after Caleb in an effort to recapture the rebel leader. Meanwhile, the girls try to go see a movie starring their favorite actor.
1. Chapter 1

"And the guardians? Apparently they are yet to know of this portal.." Phobos sat in his cold throne, as it shot past him he let his fingertips stroke the arm of one of his viney slaves. Though he had allowed for Cedric to enter his favourite chamber once again, he focused on the murmurer before him. Beautiful, yet disguisting. He'd had abomination in mind, but when he studied the long flowery fingers; like the smallest finest branches of a blossoming tree, he could not help admire his own work. Roots created veins along their green leafy skin, reaching up the neck to the expressionless face of each brother or sister. A family; their skin's texture reached their eyes and their prominent noses didn't have spaces for breathing for lack of need. Long hair was their most human feature, straw coloured locks that droped long past their stomachs.. Yes, these creatures were far more pleasing than the man cowering before the thrown.

"I've sent a reconnaissance team to find out where your murmurer is hiding on Earth."

"Remind them to be careful. Until I steal the heir's powers, she is still dangerous." Phobos then smiled as Cedric took feeble steps toward him with a plate of food. The child who was usually tasked to bring his food had tried to run, and now he was no longer available for service.

**...**

Susan Vandom stared at the paper in her hands before looking up to her squirming daughter with disbelief. "Two C's, a D, _and_," She flaunted the offending paper to her daughter, "You stuck _gum_ on your math grade!"

"Useless and counterproductive for fighting a war.." Will mumbled and Susan raised an eyebrow at her child.

She crossed her arms, "You'll be starting a war in a minute if you don't explain yourself."

Will looked flustered then, seeming to realize what she'd just said, "Uh.. You know Einstein didn't do well in school either..?"

"Okay, how's this for a formula?" Susan glared at Will, slamming the paper down on the girl's desk before turning to leave, looking over her shoulder at the now sulking girl, "Two C's plus D.. Multiplied by _gum_ equals no movie this weekend!"

She smiled, closing the door, glad that that was over.

**...**

"So, you're all going tonight?" Will shuffled awkwardly, looking up at the poster for 'Vance Michael Justin's' newest movie. She still didn't feel exactly comfortable with the girls after what Elyon had said, but she figured that it was best to forgive and forget; that's what she'd done with Caleb after all, and so far it had been working. Plus, Elyon wasn't going with them anyway.

Cornelia only gave will a look, before smiling at the picture, "What part of 'starring Vance Michael Justin' do you not understand?"

Taranee then raised a feeble hand, "This time, someone else sits next to Mrs Justin!"

Will grinned at Cornelia, who moved closer to the poster and sighed, "Ahh! I just _cannot_ help screaming his name!"

At this Will grinned as Hay Lin nodded, "Over, and over.. It's a movie screen.. V.M.J can't hear you!"

Cornelia sobered, looking seriously at Hay Lin, "He hates being called V.M.J!"

"And broccoli and girls who wear too much makeup.." Will laughed as Hay Lin, Irma and Taranee chanted what she supposed were Cornelia's other favourite facts about the movie star, but inside she wondered if she could afford to miss out on a chance to get to know them better.

Taranee turned to Will then, causing a knot to form in Will's stomach, "Then you're coming, right?"

Will looked at her shoes, but forced a smile to her face as she nodded, "Eh- Uh.. Yeah."

She bit her lip as Irma grinned at her, pointing to Cornelia, "It's the premiere. Be prepared to spend six hours in line with Superfan!"

She followed as the girls walked away, Taranee smiling at her, "Bundle up. Bring cocoa ..and.. Earplugs."

Cornelia stayed behind, still staring at the picture, "Our love will keep me warm."

**...**

"You're sure this is where you smelled the portal?" Caleb pushed the dumpster away from the wall and shouted out his too-familiar passling allie's name, before adding a side note, "All I smell is rotten eggs, which is actually an improvement over smelling you." He turned and caught a glimpst of a rat scurrying past, sighing to himself, "You're not Blunk. You're too clean."

Caleb was then distracted by a familiar voice and he walked out of the alley to find that Cornelia was standing by the poster, practically drooling over it. She giggled at it in a way that made Caleb laugh, "You just haven't tried broccoli the way I make it, Vance Michael!"

Caleb walked slowly behind her, and found a derivative pleasure at her visable jolt when he spoke, startling her out of her daze, "I didn't know you and the poster were dating."

Cornelia first looked embarressed, then decidedly flustered, finally resting on aggravated. She had not forgiven him yet. "Caleb! Sneaking up on people might be okay in Meridian, but here it's just... Like, rude!"

"I don't get why girls here fall for a picture of a guy pretending to be an elf." He glanced up at the picture of a man quite blatantly posing, and holding a sword _and _bow. Someone who needed two weapons couldn't be very skillful.

"He is not an elf!" He grinned as she spoke, matter-of-factly, "He's an trundablad; a tribe of incredibly good-looking pixies who battle the forces of Flemdar." She stalked off, leaving him rolling his eyes, but then he felt a niggling annoyance.

He turned around, shouting to her back, "Hey, I'd like to see Vance Michael what's-his-teeth tangle with a giant lizard, 'cause I do that, you know! Every day!" He sighed, knowing that she wasn't impressed. And she was the one who liked him the most. Was.

Just then, he jumped as car horns sounded and cars all screeched to a halt along the road. He was pretty sure they weren't meant to do that. He could only gawp as a yellow car sped straight for him and he didn't even have time to winc as it passed him, stopping up on the curb. Two humans staggered out of the car, their faces pale, and ran. The window rolled down to reveal a hysterically laughing Blunk dressed in a red uniform. "Yo! Want ride?"

"Blunk, you stole a-a.." Caleb looked at the word on the side of the vehicle, "A taxi?"

"Not steal. At hotel, people say, "Take taxi". So Blunk take taxi." Caleb scowled and opened the door, and Blunk fell out, leaving space for Caleb to climb in, Blunk getting in the back.

"Caleb take taxi back hotel!" He yelled, but as he looked at all of the buttons he frowned. "How do you start it?" Blunk then slid into the front passenger seat, direct Caleb as he started the engine which roared ferociously as though something were trapped inside it. He jerked as the 'taxi' began to move; not quite believing he was taking direction from Blunk


	2. Chapter 2

Hay Lin stood in the restaurant kitchen, avoiding a cook as he bustled past her. Her father stood with his back to her; working busily during the lunch hour. Hay Lin's face fell when he looked over at her and she knew his response before he'd spoken, "All night? You're only 12!"

"But all the other kid's parents are letting them!" Hay Lin whined, cringing as he frowned skeptically.

"_All_ of them?" Hay Lin bit her lip as her father forcefully scooped noodles onto a plate.

"Uh... Yeah!" She looked at him, hopeful, but then growled to herself, realizing that he still wasn't going to let her see the film. Maybe if she said Caleb would look after her, though her father was mad enough when her grandmother had offered him the basement and a job without being consolidated..

**...**

"They spotted the.. Boy, near the portal." Cedric bowed down before his prince, his mouth twisted into a small smile until Prince Phobos stood.

"Then why did they not follow him!"

Cedric looked up, apologetically to his leige, " The passling-smuggler he was with aquired some sort of Earth transport."

"Use the Tracker." Cedric nodded, though he knew too well that Caleb seemed -though the only one- to be able to escape the Tracker every time.

**...**

Will fumed, falling back onto her bed, magazine in hand. "This is so totally unfair! Urgh!" She looked at the magazine, one page was covered in Vance Michael Justin facts. She scowled at the photo of VMJ that filled the other page. "What would you do?" She wasn't much of a fan so far, but she'd bought the magazine when she realized that it might help make friends with Cornelia to know about 'Vance'. She mocked a high-pitched girly voice, "The magazine says you like independent girls who follow their hearts 'wherever they lead'." She got up off her bed, opening and glancing out of her door, muttering to herself, "For instance, past my mom's room and out the door, just as soon as I hear her shower start."

**...**

The taxi screeched to a halt in the alleyway where Blunk had said the portal would be, knocking over trashcans as smoke poured from the car. Caleb staggered out, his hand over his mouth, ignoring Blunk as the passling stuc his head out of the window eagerly. "More! More! Blunk not throw up again, promise!"

"Hurry up, would you? You're gonna get us in real-" Caleb's heart skipped a beat as he looked up. The portal crackled, revealing the Tracker and Sniffer as they came through. "-trouble." Caleb ran, hoping Blunk had the sense to follow lead. By the screaming following he supposed Blunk did. It would be harder to hide from the Tracker on Earth, but he was sure that he would manage. Caleb didn't think of Blunk's putrid smell.


	3. Chapter 3

Irma couldn't help it. She continued to stare at her parents as if there was a bad smell in the room. "_Babysit_? But the premiere's tonight!"

"So's the Patrolmen's Ball." Anna was usually pretty cool. Irma often wondered how she could have ever chosen to _talk_ to her dad, never mind marry him, but tonight she was reminding Irma that she was still her step mother. And that as step mom she had the power to be a pain in Irma's ass. "Have your brother in bed by 8."

They left, then and Irma turned to glare at her brother, Christopher, who was taking his tricycle around the house at a dangerous speed. He rammed his trike over her foot and she grimaced, pulling out her phone and scrolling through her contacts, "I gotta find some sucker-I mean, _sitter_ to cover for me."

Irma looked up as amongst the noise of smashing she was sure she'd heard.. _*Ding_-dong!* She barely opened the door before in barged Caleb. And Blunk. She realized they had been running when he started to speak, his breathing heavy and breaking u his sentences. "Hi.. Saw your parents leave.. Just need a place.. To hide.. For a couple hours."

Irma was well aware that the girls weren't meant to be speaking to Caleb. Hay Lin had failed miserably in the plight, her silence broken before that first day was up, but Irma didn't have the luxury of being expected to forget to be mad. Irma had heard the yelling directed at Will through the door, and he had basically beheaded Cornelia; pulling her into the room only to yell at her too. Then when Cornelia had flown past them up the stairs they figured their best bet was retreat as no-one knew what to expect; Cornelia herself had almost cried as she recapped. It had been scary. And Will was yet to give her side - only shaking her head whenever anyone asked. She worried what he might have said, though Cornelia had said Will had held her own. Caleb was not in their good books. But Irma needed a sitter, and before her she saw _two _suckers. "Come _right_ in.. What happened to you?"

"Nothing much.." Irma watched Caleb peer out of the windows, closing the curtains. She was about to let out an _'Oh really?', _but Caleb shot her a grin and continued, "We just have one of Phobos' search parties after us."

"WHAT? I'd better warn the others!" Caleb's smile didn't falter, "No, no, no. I ditched 'em."

Irma glanced at the blur of screaming colour as her brother went speeding by again. She often verbalized feelings of disgust, hate and pure loathing for her brother, but she really was more fond of him as screeching nuisance than she'd like him 'evil dog chow'. "You're sure?"

"Please!" Irma raised an eyebrow; until now she hadn't quite got what Will meant by 'egotistical'. "The Tracker? It's like outwitting a six-year-old." Just then, Chris ran over his foot with the tricycle, leaving Irma grinning as he clutched at his injured foot. It was much funnier when it wasn't her foot, and as far as she was concerned; Caleb deserved it. "OW!"

"Chris, Caleb. Caleb, Chris." Irma gave Caleb an admittedly evil grin, "He's six."

"Six and half!" Chris stopped, giving Blunk a sideways look and sniffing before turning to Caleb. "Your doggy stinks."

Irma snorted at the implication of Blunk being Caleb's pet and shook her head, "Blunk isn't a dog, Chris. He's a-"

Blunk was chewing on the TV remote, accidentally turning it on, then he jumped, shrieking, and hiding behind the couch. "Death ray!"

"-A costumed miniature clown, yeah! Have him in bed by 8, here's the rules, bye-bye!" Irma threw the sheet of rules in Caleb's general direction and slammed the door behind her. She could be mad at him later.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're lucky your mom's not as strict as Hay Lin's folks."

Taranee smiled as Will looked up, returning her with a shy grin, "Oh.. Yeah.."

The door jerked open and Hay Lin clambered out, a pair of goggles on her head only accentuated the long black pigtails flying out behind her, narrowly missing being caught in the door as it swung closed behind her. "Hurry! Before he changes his mind!" She ran off, Taranee joined the others, walking leisurely behind her.

"Hay Lin, be careful!" Mr Lin called out, then as an afterthought he yelled to her and the girls. "Be safe! Stay together!"

"I'll be fine!" Hay Lin waved, not looking back. She stopped when her phone rang, pulling it out, "Hello? Dad?"

"Just checking!" Taranee grinned.

**...**

Cornelia smiled as Will glanced around at the costumes surrounding them; she'd really never been to a premier before. "So.. We're the only ones who didn't dress up?"

Cornelia's eyes sparkled then, and she shook her head. Since standing up for Cornelia, Will had not said much more about Caleb, and Cornelia's sympathy went out to her. She owed Will a lot and only this past week had Cornelia recognized that fact. "Correction. _You're _the only ones who didn't dress up." She unzipped her coat to reveal a blue medieval dress, smiling as Will looked at her with astonishment. It was nice to feel like she was surprising (and impressing) at least one of her friends again.

Taranee however had simply rolled her eyes, nudging Will, "This girl never misses a chance to be a princess."

**...**

Caleb had left Blunk in front of the television. Irma had left before he could talk to her properly, but he was well aware that the girls were mad at him. Hay Lin had told him. Apparently Cornelia had created a confidence against him with the girls whilst he was with Will. And then he hadn't spoken to Will since and it had been a week. Had she joined their apostasy of him? He really didn't currently have much time to consider that though..

"CHRIS! Do not play fish hockey! You know what's fun? Sitting still." Chris smirked, the hock stick resting calmly behind the full fishbowl. Irma would never forgive him if that was her pet. In an instant the fishbowl was sent flying, and Caleb leapt into the air, catching it, but falling hard onto the floor. Chris leapt over him, stepping on his back with a pair of roller-skates he had earlier ditched the 'trike' for. "Ow!"

**...**

"Yeah, Dad, I'm even okayer than I was nine minutes ago!" Irma grinned as Hay Lin hung her phone up for the bazillonth time that night. She couldn't wait until Hay Lin had to _turn off _her phone. Will's pocket then started emitting a faint tinkling and Hay Lin looked up, "Your mom?"

"Worse. It's evil calling." Will gasped, seeing the Tracker and his dog (Caleb had called it Sniffer)'s image in the Heart of Kandrakar. "Is that who I think it is?" Will suddenly cloaked the Heart with her jacket and Irma looked back to see the Tracker and Sniffer stride right by them, not even looking up. "What's the Tracker and Sniffer doing here?"

"I'm guessing they're not Vance Michael Justin fans."

Cornelia frowned as they watched him turn onto another street. Irma suddenly had a large sinking feeling in her gut as Will seemed to inwardly be cursing herself and Cornelia turned back to the group, "What's in that direction?"

Irma looked down, "Um... Caleb and Blunk..? babysitting Chris."

"You left your little brother with them!" Will seemed more surprised than concerned, and Taranee looked at her skeptically.

"Now that's just cruel."

"Yeah, for Caleb and Blunk! Heh-heh-heh!" Hay Lin laughed as Irma sent an apologetic look to Cornelia, who turned her nose up. Apparently Caleb would not be the only one receiving Cornelia's ice cold shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"You wanna eat any of th-" A large ball of cookie dough hit Caleb in the face. Blunk grinned; and he hadn't even been the one to throw it! Blunk watched Caleb scrape the doughy mix from his face, only for a large dollop to roll down his t-shirt. Blunk roared with laughter, enjoying the echo as Irma girl's brother joined in.

"Chris have Blunky humor!"

**...**

"Time to go W.I.T.C.H on their ugly butts!" Will tried to ignore Cornelia staring at her.

"And lose our place in line!" Will's smile fell. This was exactly what Caleb had been talking about. Her eyes widened with disbelief as Cornelia continued in a less than defiant manner, "..I'm just saying.. Do we all have to go?" The others rolled their eyes and strode off, but Will gave Cornelia a small smile in thanks, to which Cornelia nodded and Will left feeling a tad more confident.

**...**

In a nearby alley, Will called upon their powers, uniting the guardians present. Hay Lin smiled, stretching out her body to embrace the energy that surrounded and bound with her; lengthening her limbs and brimming her with control over her power, air. She called out the element that flowed through her. As they floated to the ground, Will grinned shyly, "I just hope air, fire and water are enough."

Will had decided they'd fly over the neighborhood, looking for signs of the Tracker and Sniffer. The most agile flier; Hay Lin was quickly ahead, and the first to see the target. The Tracker was throwing cars onto other cars, or into trees. "Down there!"

"Caleb said he and Blunk ditched them!" Irma's initial tone of guilt had turned to annoyance, and Hay Lin was quickly feeling more and more sorry for him. It was bad enough that three of them were mad at him. Hay Lin wasn't; she figured forgiveness was key to happiness.. And Will.. Will just didn't seem to want to talk about it. But she didn't seem mad. Though right now her blunt wit was not lost on the petite Chinese girl.

"Right. And you could follow Blunk's scent through a barnyard."

"So basically, we've gotta stop a monster bloodhound from tracking the smelliest creature in the universe?"

Irma flew out of the bushes. Hay Lin supposed she might be trying to redeem herself. "One mega-shower coming up!" She blasted both the Tracker and Sniffer with a wave of water, grinning up at the girls, "That should make Blunk's trail disappear."

"Oh yeah," Taranee smiled, "Along with the Murphy's minivan."

"And now, back to our movie!" Hay Lin chimed enthusiastically, but the Sniffer dog howled, and looked around the corner.

Irma cried out in disbelief, "They've picked up the scent _again_?" Hay Lin really felt for Irma, but in reality Hay Lin knew her best friend should have told them about Caleb.

Will only grimaced at the descending back of the Tracker. "I guess this job call's for Princess Potpourri."

**...**

Chris jumped on the couch and Blunk ran around the living room, laughing, holding a vase on his head. "Blunk, put that vase down!" Chris grinned, pulling the 'clown'-dog onto his own shoulders as his sister's friend yelled out. "Chris, put that Blunk down!" They crashed to the floor, and the vase went flying. Chris grinned when the boy caught it just in time. It was like the fifth time the guy had done that, and he'd have to drop something eventually. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Guys, cool it. That could be the Tracker."

Blunk screamed and dove under the couch. Chris grinned. More entertainment. He certainly was enjoying the 'Blunk'. "Yay! The Tracker's here! The Tracker's here! The Tracker's here!" He yanked open the door to reveal an old woman he had seen at the restaurant where Irma's friend 'Hay Lin' lived. She didn't look very entertaining. Then again, neither had the 'Blunk'. "Are you a Tracker?"

"Worse." When the older boy sighed with relief, Chris knew he was in trouble. "A grandma."


	6. Chapter 6

The Tracker and Sniffer stood across the street from Irma's house, watching the lights flicker in the window after the passling had passed his view. Track looked down to his faithful companion. "You've earned a treat. Fresh passling meat?"

Tracker turned to face the guardians; again only four, but he was sure the blonde hadn't been there earlier. She was his liability. The blonde's face contorted with disgust before the Tracker felt vines and twigs wrapping up his leg, quickly growing into a jungle of greenery around him.

Tracker threw his chain out, feeling it hit and wrap around something hard and strong. As he pulled himself from the forestry, he saw that it was a metal pole, with a light at the top. Landing on the top light, the Tracker knew that only one guardian held bounty from Phobos, and he threw his chain again, his already exposed teeth forming a grim smile as the chain wrapped it's way around the red haired guardian's waist.

Tracker felt a jolt before the dark, fire guardian lay her flaming hands on the chain, but he didn't miss the heat as his weapon was forced from his hands. The guardians flew back then, out of reach, then out of sight, but Tracker only shook the dust from his cloak. The guardian Keeper wasn't his target anyway.

**...**

Yan Lin watched with beady eyes as the passling and Christopher Lair cleaned the house; tutting as Blunk tried to sweep dust under the couch, so that he guiltily swept it into his hands, then poured it into his mouth. She thanked then that she had seen worse, so her gagging reflex didn't kick in.

"Aftó eínai apístefto! Did you cast some kind of guardian spell on them?"

Yan Lin smiled warily at Caleb. She had heard about his scolding of Will and Cornelia. "Nah, ancient Grandma trick: cookie bribe."

"Cookies?" Her smile became true as Caleb's brow furrowed, trying not to show interest at the mention of the snack he had discovered, thanks to Hay Lin, his first night on Earth.

"Not for you, Mr 'I can allude a Tracker without help from guardians'."

Caleb stared at her then. "H-how'd you know about the Tracker..?"

"I have magical powers that can sense evil." Yan Lin smiled, then shrugged, "And Hay Lin."

"I took every evasive maneuver. There's no way we were followed." Yan Lin tapped her nose, then made a loud showy sniff. "Wha- Oh. Blunk."

**...**

"Your.. Turn..!" Irma puffed, having ran from basically her house.

Hay Lin shifted on her feet. "Umm.. We've gotta start fighting for seats soon.. What happened?"

Irma would have growled had she the breath, 'Just.. Go..!', "Long chain! ..Longer story..!" She relaxed as Hay Lin took off.

* * *

><p>Aftó eínai apístefto! - That's incredible!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"The rebel is within." Tracker was directly in front of Irma's house. Taranee swooped with the girls between the house and him as he bared what she supposed might pass for a grin. "But not for long."

"They're back!" Cornelia flew around the building, summoning a forest to grow behind her to keep the Tracker out, but Taranee shuddered when he opened his outer layer cloak. Bats. The creatures spread out over the tree trunks; scraping away at the bark until each tree fell.

**...**

A tree fell directly onto the roof of the house and Blunk jumped beside Caleb. "It's me they want. I've got to lead them away."

Caleb turned from the window, scanning Chris' toys for something he could use. The board with wheels. "Good plan. Blunk stay! Guard cookies!"

Caleb glared at the passling, who had reverted to hiding behind Chris. "New plan. Blunk go find that portal."

"Bad plan! Bad plan! No! No!" Blunk kicked and screamed as Caleb pulled the passling up, hoisting him under his arm. They made this mess. Now they'd have to fix it.

**...**

"Where's Hay Lin! She hasn't answered her cell phone!" Irma's heart skipped a beat as Mr Lin yelled from behind her. Boy he could be scary.

"Eh.. Uh," Irma looked around desperately, searching for an explanation as she stuttered, "Em.." She grabbed the back of a masked person standing beside her. "She's here! She just changed into her adorable costume! Right Hay Lin!"

Mr Lin started to look very embarrassed to Irma's pleasure as she forced the masked person to nod, "Em.. Right.. Enjoy your movie!"

Once he walked away, Irma sighed, her arm still around the costumed person who pushed her away muttering, "Freak.."

"HEY!"

**...**

"HEY FELLAS! BET YOU CAN'T CATCH US!"

Will whipped her head around as Caleb jumped over the fencing of Irma's decking. Blunk was holding him tighly around the neck; screaming and kicking, "Bad bad plan! Worst plan ever!"

The Tracker's chain began to glow, a sure sign he was about to strike, and Caleb threw a skateboard down onto the road; jumping on with Blunk still screaming. "Air!" Hay Lin formed a quick tornado around the Tracker, but he yet again used his flail on a lamp post to pull himself from the winds, this time however, jumping bak onto the road and following after a certain passling and a rebel leader.

Will pushed herself forward, and the girls were quick to fly with her as the chase led downhill. The chain was barely missing him and Will winced as an upcoming car's driver fled his vehicle; just in time before the flail caused it to fly up off the road, and 'Oh God!'.. She looked at Cornelia, "Go talk some sense into him!"

**...**

Caleb ducked down as he skated under the airbound vehicle, hearing it crash down too closely behind him. "Caleb!" Caleb glanced back as Cornelia flew towards him. This was all he needed; confrontation during a chase. "You realize you're heading straight towards the theater?"

Caleb looked up at her, "Yeah, there's a portal in the alley behind the place. Blunk smelt it." He grinned at her, "Pull him in; seal him in, and the world gets saved!"

His smile faltered as she glared at him, then smiled sarcastically, "Oh, how very _Vance Michael Justin _of you!"

She wasn't gonna forgive him then. He took another glance ahead before returning the glare, "Gia to gamóto tis! Look, I'm sorry if you-"

"TRACKER! BEHIND YOU! DUCK!" Caleb swerved when Will yelled from his other side. He was sure she hadn't been there a second ago. He corrected his mistake, taking a turn onto a much busier road; suddenly dodging a thick jumble of fast cars, the Tracker still behind him, making a racket while he approached.

**...**

The doors were opening and Irma searched the now cheering crowds. She grimaced, muttering in frustration, "Where are they!"

**...**

Suddenly all was black. A hand covered his face and Caleb's heart rate increased significantly. He could feel the board wobbling beneath him. "I can't see!"

"Caleb lucky!" Blunk yelled, but the Caleb realized he was going up. He must have hit a ramp of some kind because as far as he could tell, up wasn't natural when traveling downhill.

The board reached the end of the ramp and Caleb blindly crouched, reaching for his board. No sooner had his hand touched wood, when the wheels noisily hit metal, thankfully sending Blunk flying so he still held on, but Caleb now had a good veiw of.. Cars. "AHHH!"

Blunk's arm was covering his eyes in a second, and again blindly, Caleb turned slightly left; hoping to reach pavement before the vehicle ahead reached him. Thankfully he felt the ground raise as the wheels bumped onto the curb.

**...**

"He needs a shortcut! Fast!" Cornelia yelled out as they all chased the pursuiting Tracker and his 'bate'.

Hay Lin giggled, "Somebody likes somebody!"

"He's got two blocks to go, and that thing's getting closer!" Will abruptly turned her head back to the front; ignoring the burn on her cheeks when she realized Hay Lin was looking at Cornelia.

"Fine." Will glanced back at Cornelia's spiteful tone, "I'll save Caleb from the Tracker." As she pushed ahead she yelled out behind her, "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HIM!"

**...**

Caleb pulled Blunk from his face, just in time to see Cornelia summon a block of pavement to rise in a steep slope up, "GAEA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

As he sped past he didn't miss her cold glower. "YOU'RE VERY WELCOME MORON!"

He was a little too concerned to take much offence though as he flew from the cement and landed on the drainpipe of a two storey building. He slid along and onto another, before bracing himself and taking the leap; thanking the Gods that he landed on the board, rather than along the gravel, bending his knees low to protect himself.

**...**

Irma scowled, sending another group of people from her row of seats. "Sorry! Saved!" She was praying that the girls would arrive when she saw a familiar light emitting from directly at the front of the cinema screen.

She sucked in a gasp as she realized everyone thought the show was starting and raced from the showing-room. From behind her Uriah Dunn and his friends shrugged, "I call it!" They all leapt over the back of the chairs into the better row.

**...**

"Where is it!"

Blunk crept around the alley, sniffing loudly as Caleb threw his hands out in frustration. "Going fast give Blunk headache!"

The building's back-alley exit opened, but Blunk's focus was elsewhere as Irma sighed with releif, "Caleb! There's a portal inside!"

"Stay here and look out for Tracker." Caleb said pointedly to Blunk, but panic was coursing through the passling.

"LOOK OUT!" He pointed, "TRACKER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gia to gamóto tis<strong> - for fuck sake (my rebel leader is a rude rebel leader :L :L)


	8. Chapter 8

"AAAHHHH!" Irma shot back into the Cinema, screaming with fear. The thing was only a few feet away. Caleb ran in behind her, Blunk following; screaming more loudly that Irma.

He slammed the door shut, but it was practically ripped apart as Tracker drove his fist into the metal. Caleb ran after Irma, cursing when he spotted the portal amidst a large venue of Earth public. "Hey! Let's see some tickets!" A young boy yelled out behind them.

The Tracker's voice was low and raspy, but that only added to the fear for most; Caleb knew that the voice wasn't completely attacked to the body and when the Tracker spoke, his mouth and the words were often out of time. "I will destroy you!"

**...**

Will detransformed the girls, before running into the cinema. The Tracker and Sniffer were moving inm while Caleb waited at the front with the portal. "Oh God!"

"C'mon! Let's see what you got!" Caleb was beckoning the thing forward. Will felt a chill as she and the girls tentavely approached. Half of the audience knew them and she'd rather keep her human alias seperated from guardianship.

"Cool! Live pre-show entertainment!" Will laughed nervously as the room became enthralled with watching the 'show'. Caleb dodged the flail agiley, then ran at the Tracker, but as he kicked he was forced across the small stage, the Tracker barely flinching.

Will's hands clenched at her sides, stood with the others at the front of the center isle; ready to jump in as the Tracker walked leisurely toward Caleb. "Hgh!" Caleb kicked out one leg, jumping to a steadier position and tripping the Tracker over. Sniffer then revealed himself from the sidelines; jumping onto the now standing rebel leader, but Caleb threw himself back, kicking the dog behind him.

"DON'T LET HIM WIN THAT EASILY DUDE!" Will glanced around as people cheered and booed Caleb's success, but the Tracker seemed to take the comment well, standing and swinging his chain in a steadily increase of speed. He released the flail and it caught on something behing the curtains. Will only felt the tension increase as Caleb jumped onto the chain, running along the tense links.

He threw himself into the portal and something caught in Will's throat as all traces of Tracker followed him. "Caleb!" Cornelia looked stunned. She swept her eyes from the portal to Will, searching for an answer.

"We've gotta seal it!" Taranee's voice was reluctant, yet she sounded sure, placing a hand on Cornelia's shoulder.

Will bit her lip, her eyes flicking around as people began muttering; the girls looked at her expectantly; and the portal continued to crackle with energy. "Give him another second!"

**...**

Caleb flew out of the portal, the Tracker just far enough behind. He looked up at Will, who stood before him in her natural form, and she tentatively raised the Heart in her hands; no one particularly paying attention as the audience cheered and the tear's buzz faded behind him.

He gave a shy grin, but the girls - Cornelia and Irma especially - glared at him; Will too busy shoving the Heart into the pocket of her oversized grey jacket while glancing at the crowd to look at him. He stood up and dusted himself down as the screen behind him lit up with adverts and as he walked up the isle he stopped to watch Irma hissing, "Uriah Dunn get _out _of our seats!"

A ginger haired boy he was sure he'd met shrugged and gave a smirk, "Sorry, all full here! Theres a couple seats further down I think," His smirk turned slightly more wry as he continued, patting the one free chair beside him, "And Wilma can seat next to me.."

Caleb frowned as Will shrank back. She didn't seem particularly happy with the suggestion, and as he passed between the girls and the boys in the row she pulled Irma down the steps at a heavy speed. Irma did not however miss the chance to glare up at him, threateningly pointing and mouthing, 'YOU. LATER.'

* * *

><p>I always think of Irma as the sorta person that when she get's mad, she gets <em>really <em>mad, so we'll see about that tomorrow. I don't think it'll end quite the way it does in the cartoon..


	9. Chapter 9

Cornelia Hale closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she stood on the front lawn of Irma Lair's house. Slowly she raised her arms, her hands outspread in front of her. "Earth."

Her eyes fluttered open as she stood back to admire her work; the fallen tree shrinking back into the ground, with the lawn straightening above the hole it left. Tiles danced on the rooftop, some molding back together as they went back to their original state as the roofing. Her work was done.

**...**

"So..." Will bit her lip, swinging back and forward on her heels. Her mother was stood at the door, two hands firmly on either hip, glaring down at her. "Did you mean that I couldn't go to _this _movie? Haha.. I thought you meant the next time.."

"In. Now." Will hung her head as she walked into the room. The door clicked closed behind her and she swiftly strode towards her door, but was stopped by the sound of her mom clearing her throat.

"Look, mom.." Will hated how high her voice was just then; it sounded as if she was about to cry. Then again, that might take to her advantage so she didn't bother to turn to face her mother and reveal the lack of tears. "They're just starting to like me properly, and I just don't wanna-"

"Will. I do not tolerate this kind of behavior. You would never have done this when.." Her mother trailed off as Will continued to her room, slamming the door behind her.

**...**

"So..." Caleb was sitting on a chair at one side of a Silver Dragon table and Irma at the other. Hay Lin had chosen to perch on the next table, directly at the center of the pair to watch the drama; a large cup of juice with a straw in hand. It was seriously late, and Irma had obviously forgotten that her parents would be getting home soon, if not already.

Irma glared at Caleb, "You ditched them? Really?"

Hay Lin took a sip as Caleb straightend and moved uncomfortably in his chair. "Look, I thought I had; it never occured to me that Blunk-"

"Blunk what? It never occured to you that a big sniffer-dog would smell the biggest bloody stink on the planet?" Caleb shrugged, looking a lot more afraid than he probably thought he did and Hay Lin had to hold in a giggle. "Because as far as I see it, your idiocy has left a large dent in my house which _thankfully _Cornelia has gone to fix!"

He looked defensive there, standing up, "Look! I didn't tell Cornelia to plant a aimatirós forest around me, did I! She can fix it, because she made the mess!"

"Oh, don't you yell at me rebel boy! I'm not afraid to hit you and buddy, my dads in the force; I aim to break noses."

Irma had stood up too and Hay Lin felt a little self conscious as the tense silence was broken by her rather loud slurping. "Heh heh.. Sorry.."

Irma rolled her eyes and turned back to Caleb, "And as far as I heard, you deserve it. No one makes my friends cry!"

"S-she cried?" Caleb's expression was of blank disbelief and if she weren't aware of the situation, Hay Lin would have found it hillarious. "Gaea?"

Irma scowled at the table there, crossing her arms over her chest, "No, but she was damn upset! You just had to yell at her! And Will!" Irma's eyes widened and she turned back to face Caleb, "What _did_ you say to Will?"

Caleb didn't seem to be any less blank, "N-nothing, I mean, you heard it all.. Before Cornelia.. I.."

Irma swept around the table so that she could poke his chest with a hard finger, "Don't you lie to me reb's. You were down there for ages."

"It wasn't about that anyway, I was just asking about Astral Drops." Irma raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't seem to have a comeback.

**...**

"I don't know why she thought that she could get away with this Mrs Lin, I apologise!" Anna Lair could feel the burning sensation on her cheeks as she closed the door behind Yan Lin.

Behind her Tom fumed. "Mrs Lin! Irma had better have a good explanation for this!" Anna cracked a smile at that, which only seemed to boil Tom more, "What?"

"Three words. Vance Michael Justin." Anna knew all too well that Irma had a super-crush on the actor and found it pretty funny as Tom's face went blank - he clearly had no idea. She walked up to him and hugged her arms around his neck, "You can kill her when she gets home."

* * *

><p><strong>aimatirós<strong> - bloody


End file.
